


Chance Encounters and False Ambitions

by Shermanshire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, after war kind of, like enjoy my mind was bored, this is porbably a shitpost?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanshire/pseuds/Shermanshire
Summary: She sees him across the bar, sitting with a  youthful smirk and dazzling green eyes. His clothes are to rich for any merc but too poor for a noble. He's an outsider in a inn filled with cutthroats and the destitute, yet he blends in like any snake would within a forest, searching for prey. He's a mystery she wants to crack, but somewhere deep down, Byleth knows.They have met before.(The reincarnation AU taking place after the war that no one even needed)!CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 HAVE BEEN EDIT!





	1. Crimson Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hhaha what the fuck I love this game

The world is dyed a deep red and the rivers run crimson with the blood of those who fell in a failed battle. There is no earth to see, only corpses and weapons of those who fled. The rain grows violent as thunder rips through the sky.

She did not think death would be so cold.

Perhaps numb or fast, but the embrace of nothingness never seemed cold to her. Shifting, she moved to see another person beside her, green eyes dim and very nearly empty of all the life they held days before.

She could not remember the day, the year, the land they laid upon, but she could remember him.

Despite the limpness in her arms, she threw them over her mutilated body and huffed in exertion. Nothing hurt more than her inability to reach for him. It burned her heart and soul as she called his name.

“Please,” She whispered hoarsely. Why must she reach for him? She did not know.

The tears began to fall from her eyes as her attempts failed. All she wanted was his hand, just one touch. She wanted to know him one last time before the darkness in her surrounding vision consumed her.

Collapsing in a heap, she laid watching his prone form in misery. His clothes were still that same shade of dazzling gold that she oft made fun of him for. They were too noble for him, she would say. And he would laugh, and complain, and tell her it was his obligation as leader to wear his people’s color with pride.

But she knew he liked green better, just as he like new worlds and stories that had yet to reach his lips.

She sobbed again, but subtle the warmth inching upon her finger tips gave her pause.

She looked down, and saw his hands reaching for her. Her mint green eye shot up to stare at the dimly lit green she had long since learned to love.

“Together,” He coughed, his voice sounding like death.

She closed her eyes and nodded, her finger tips scarcely reaching his own as she sighed.

“Together.”


	2. Rebirth

Byleth woke in the late evening with a thick layer of cold sweat coating her bangs and the distinct taste of copper in her mouth.

She blinked once, then twice in a vain attempt to dispel the dream’s superimposed image across her eyes, but to no avail. All she could see, all she could taste, all she could feel was the nightmare which held its deathly grip upon her for what must have been 5 years now. A bloody landscape unfamiliar yet so crystal clear, a wound deep and disturbing yet snug at her torso, and a pair of verdant green eyes gazing into her own.

It was all so unfamiliar while still remaining real.

She had seen death and blood and gore, but not in that way, not in the way dream plagued her with an unrelenting torrent of sadness, regret, and so much compassion. It was her job, after all, to kill without abandoned and yet she couldn’t stop the emotions welling up inside her.

If Byleth had a heartbeat, she was sure it would be raging right now, much like her emotional state. Constant, unrelenting, and punishing as she heaved over her bedside, sweat cold and hands clammy as the vision of her dream faded, along with a pair of verdant green eyes.

It was a fleeting feeling and, before she knew it, the dream was dispelled and all was silent.

Tossing the covers aside, Byleth quickly dressed herself. Her routine never changed, no matter where her clients sent her or where her curiosity took her; becoming a faux comfort in her ever-changing life. From inn to inn she latched on her gauntlets and chest plate, along with her boots and satchel. Within moments she was packed and ready for the day, her crimson nightmare tucked into the farthest reaches of her mind in an attempt to forget.

But Byleth never forgot anything, not from yesterday or years prior, every memory was as pristine as the life she lived years prior to her parents’ deaths.

With her daggers and sword placed snuggly in their scabbard, Byleth set of for the day with a chip on her shoulder and an itch for a new contract.

The country of Fodlan was once a prosperous land but, in the years following the Adrestian Empire’s most holy occupation, it had become anything but. Despite its best attempts to put on a face of prim and proper society, people were dying in the streets, and drought was ravaging the land, and its people rebelled as often as the Almyrans attempted to attack its withering borders. It was, simply put, a horrendous mess of listless ambition and, as a result, Byleth’s line of work was booming. Murder was, of course, illegal but for every sniveling noble there was work to be done in this ever collapsing empire.

Of course, finding said work was a different story.

Work having been slow as of late, Byleth slunk from inn to inn before finally landing in, what used to be, the Holy Kingdom of Faerguhs in hopes of overhearing a rumor or two that would land her a quick and easy target.

From her room Byleth relocated herself to the mess hall, earning a few curious glances as she sat her fully armed self at the bustling bar. She was frustrated, and tired and in dire need of a drink as well as some money if she wanted to travel, so she quickly waved her hand to gain attention of the barmaid.

“Yes, ma’am?” The petite woman cooed with a notepad, a honey smile lacing her plump lips.

“Stew and mead.” Byleth replied tersely, an empty stare and grimace painting her features threatening.

The petite woman who, and bless her poor soul, squeaked in silent terror as she nodded and quickly trotted off.

Sure, looking like you were about to kill a poor barmaid was not going to get Byleth a contract any sooner but she felt a moment of childish was well deserved considering her rude awakening.

While waiting for her order, Byleth splayed out a map of Fodlan, deciding on her next route for the evening. She was a wanted lady, of course, so traveling in daylight wasn’t something she was too keen on, least she got caught.

Temper still brewing, Byleth glanced up at the barmaid as she quickly placed her meal before her, along with something extra.

Glancing at the extra cup of amber liquid, Byleth knit the barmaid a brow.

“And what might this be?” Byleth asked through clenched teeth.

The barmaid, now very flustered and worried for her wellbeing, meekly pointed towards a man on the other end of the bar before replying, “A gift. That man down there bought you a drink.”

Before Byleth could tell her to give it back, the woman scampered off into the kitchen, much to Byleth’s chagrin.

Staring into the amber liquid Byleth sighed exasperatedly. This was not the first time she had been bought a drink by some impish man, nor would it be the last. For as much as a part of her wanted to drown the liquid, her overly cautious attitude held her back and instead made her glare in contempt.

Why couldn’t she be left alone and angry, as she often was? Were the blades not enough of a deterrent, did she need a sign which scream ‘leave me be!?’

Suffice it to say, Byleth was pissed.

Huffing, Byleth turned her attention towards the gentlemen at the end of the bar, ready to return the unwanted ale and turn down some shitty attempt at flirting. Luckily, he was easy to spot. Her and the strange man were the only two occupying the bar at the moment, after all. With a frown, Byleth watched as the man turned towards her, a smug grin present on his lips until their eyes finally met.

Her heart sank and flipped all at once when she caught sight of him. Dark chocolate hair and tanned skin all framed by a dazzling golden cape. He stood out at not only the bar but also the entire inn of men and woman covered in dirt and cheap clothing. Oddly enough, he did not seem like a noble nor a commoner; instead a strange in-between that had slipped Byleth’s ever watchful eye. He was an outsider amongst the people of the inn, yet his prescience was strangely comforting.

But those eyes were what killed her. They were verdant green and sparkled with barely contained mischief. There was an oldness to them too, like they had always been there, watching the world in an omnipotent like state. They were beautiful, yet they tugged at something deep in her soul.

Byleth felt a pang in her heart and a wetness in her eyes as she watched his features contort into confusion, and then shock. He reminded Byleth of home and in an instant she knew.

They had met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired again :)  
EDIT 2/18/20  
So I'm back and am editing chapters 2 and 3 so they aren't shit. I'll probably start adding new content sometime next week when I'm done mapping out where I want this shit fest to go :P. Thanks for everyone's support.


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth: *Screams hysterically and attempts to run*
> 
> Claude: “Why are you running?”
> 
> Byleth: *Continues to run*
> 
> Claude: “Why are you running?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support. My computer died while writing this so here is what I saved.

By nature, Byleth didn’t consider herself a cautious person but, instead, an overwhelming curious one. As a child, she thrived off the mysteries of the world without a care for caution, much like her mother. However, as the years went by life had taught her to be cautious of even the most minimal things. A strange man in the corner, a boulder out of place, maybe even a sign with peculiar writing heightened Byleth’s sense of caution.

It was a great many years ago when her curiosity died, along with her parents, and yet this man coaxed it awake like a dimly lit flame.

Everything about him made her eyes brim with tears and her throat clench on a silent scream. He overwhelmed her from just a few feet and put the biggest dent in her tenderly craft mask. She watched in both awe and confusion as, similar to her own outwards appearance, the man’s features became warped. His lips twitched until they turned into a frown and his brow became creased. Twitching, the man’s hand became slightly out-stretched, much like in Byleth’s dream, before it fell limp to his side.

And, for a brief moment, she wanted to fall into his arms like a long-lost lover would.

Feeling too much of everything and nothing all at once, Byleth whipped her head back to the glimmering amber ale in disgust as the atmosphere was quickly doused with a pool of ice water.

Reality settled upon Byleth fiercely as she packed her things. She would not break for him, and she would not let curiosity be her downfall.

So, she promptly stood from her stool, slammed her bill onto the counter, and made a beeline for the door. From behind, she could hear another stool screeching and cursed under her breath as she weaved through the crowded lunch hall for the door. Of, course he would follow her, the world never seemed to be on Byleth’s side anyways.

Still, she would not relent to her emotions because, whoever this man was, he made her feel things she shouldn’t. Warm hazy fields, the warm touch of skin against skin, and a gaze so loving it would make any girl swoon.

_He’s dangerous_ a part of her mind whispers. _He’s your salvation _another ranted.

It made her want to leave rather than confront her feelings and, much like she often did, she left the inn swiftly or, Byleth tried at least.

In a stride much larger and swifter than her own, the man stood in front of the inn’s entrance with a grin the portrayed none of his previous shock. A set of verdant eyes locked with Byleth’s violet as she scowled. This man seemed all perfect a pristine for someone who had, quite literally, thrown Byleth’s world for a loop.

“Why in such a rush? You didn’t even touch the ale I bought you.” The man asked slyly, his grin flaming Byleth’s silent fury.

“I don’t make a habit of taking things or talking to, on that matter, with strangers,” Byleth bit back.

Sneaking a glance over the man’s shoulder, Byleth looked for a way to circle around him and run but, unfortunately, this stranger seemed incredibly keen on keeping her here. Any prior curiosity or passionately eerie nostalgia died as red-hot simmering anger pooled into her gut. It wasn’t often she lost her cool, but this guy had her on edge. Strangers didn’t simply approach Byleth without some sort of sinister disposition and no one caged her like a toy.

“Now, now, no need to get angry. I was just trying to make a good impression, though it appears to have back-fired.”

Before Byleth could reply, the man leaned forward and whispered far to close to her ear, “I happen to have a job for you, Ashen Demon.”

Byleth gasped, and quickly pushed the man away. Looking around to see if anyone heard the man, Byleth quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled, hard.

With a hiss of pain, the man followed her into a small foyer only a few feet away. Making sure no one was inside; she slammed the door shut and quite literally growled and the golden stranger.

“How do you know that name?” Byleth whispered screamed.

The man blinked, as though he were shocked by Byleth’s dignified (at least she felt) reaction before painting that same insufferable smirk back onto his face.

“It makes the rounds in certain… places,” He replied cryptically. “Does it matter? Work is work after all and it took me a rather long time to finally track you down”

Byleth’s eye noticeably twitched at the man’s nonchalant air. Not just anyone knew that name, only potential clients in the higher end nobility. For some common man in a dingy inn within Fearghus to know it was deeply concerning, even more so for him to have tracked her. Whoever he was, he very clearly needed to die.

Unsheathing her dagger, Byleth closed the distance between the two as she skillfully held it to the man’s throat in mere seconds. Still, the stranger held an air of total confidence, not even breaking a sweat as he smiled and asked, “Come now, wouldn’t you like to hear my job? I think it’ll be highly beneficial, for both of us.”

“No,” Byleth hissed, inching her blade further. “You’re better dead to me. Least you find someway to turn in my bounty.”

The stranger chortled before displaying a large pouch of gold. It swung from a small red string that did nothing to cloak the rather loud ‘clanking’ sound of a well-endowed coin purse. Byleth’s gaze never left the man’s, which portrayed nothing of the racing pulse flowing beneath her palm, which was splayed against his chest for leverage.

That, at least, pleased Byleth despite the recent turn of events.

“Fifteen-thousand gold, upfront,” He interjected hastily. “And, if we pull the job off, much more later.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed. That was a good sum of money, whether she liked to admit it or not. Still, promises of future payment seemed like a laughable cry for help if Byleth has ever seen one.

But, for whatever reason, Byleth was curious about the job.

_I’ll kill him anyways. _She reasoned. _I might as well humor him._

“Oh? And what might this job be?”

Pulse steadying and smile widening a spark of pride dance across the man’s verdant green eyes as he replied:

“Toppling the entire Empire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't my best but I really like the "Byleth is done with life and wants to be alone and capable" dynamic. EDIT 3/23/20 Did I finally finish this update? Yes. And what did it cost me? Nothing, I've been quarantined for 2 weeks and it's killing me, enjoy. Next chapter in the coming days.


End file.
